1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a connector for optical waveguides, particularly for being mated and contacted with a mating connector that is equipped with an optoelectric receiver.
A thusly designed connector is required for realizing a suggested minimum contact pressure of the optical waveguide to be mated on the optoelectric receiver in the mating connector, as well as for achieving a securely mated position in mating connectors with differing dimensions due to a supplementary travel of the optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
In individual ferrule housings that are directly inserted into a duplex arrangement of a mating connector equipped with an optoelectric receiver, locking arms that are integrally moulded onto the ferrule housings can be directly interlocked in the housing of the mating connector in a precisely fitted fashion. However, in order to realize a convenient mating process—that also should fulfill the requirements of an environmentally sealed connection—the normal receiver housing mounted on a printed circuit board requires an adapter housing or screw-on housing that can be mated with a correspondingly protected OWG connector housing with ferrule housings contained therein. Since the mating dimensions are changed due to the accommodation of the ferrule housings in an additional connector housing, a correct optical contacting with the same mating connector is no longer ensured. Depending on the design of the mating connectors with the optoelectric receivers or an adapter, it is quite possible that the mating depths differ such that the required minimum contact pressure of the ferrules on the receiver or a “mating ferrule” is not achieved.